


birthday woes

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yixing has nineteen minutes and twenty four seconds until his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday woes

yixing's eyes were glued to the ticking clock on his bedroom wall, watching the seconds and minutes go by slowly. it was exactly nineteen minutes and twenty four seconds til midnight. well, now twenty three seconds...twenty two, twenty one...

 

 _cut it out, yixing_! he shakes his head at himself. staring at the clock wasnt gonna make midnight come any sooner. he groans, throwing his head onto his pillow and burrying his face into it.

 

usually, he wasn't even that excited for birthdays. but this year, he was kinda anxious for it to come because for months non stop the members had been talking about "the best birthday gift ever".

 

"i neeeeed iiiiit," yixing whines into the pillow.

 

"me too." yixing looks up towards his roommate, kris, who was laid flat on his back on his bed, panda plushie in arms. he stared up at the ceiling blankly. "zitao hasnt touched me in like forever and..."

 

"NO," yixing interupts before kris could say anything he didnt need to hear, "im talking about my birthday present."

 

"oh." kris looks slightly disappointed.

 

"tell me what it is," yixing demands.

 

kris scrunches his nose. "i cant. they didnt let me in on it." he burries his face into the panda plushie. "i never get to know anythinggg-"

 

he's interuppted by yixing's pillow flying across the room and hitting him in the head. "we have no time for your dumb problems. it's my birthday and _i need that present_."

 

kris throws the pillow back; weakly, because it lands onto the floor two feet from yixing's bed. "you only have fifteen minutes left until your birthday, just wait," he grumbles.

 

"no, i have sixteen minutes and fourty nine seconds left!" yixing corrects. "and i've waited months and months. i _deserve_ this present."

 

it's silent for a few seconds. then, kris says, "well, i did manage to see where they put the present."

 

yixing blinks. " _what_?"

 

"i mean, it could only be your present. it was wrapped up in a small box, kyungsoo was smuggling it like it was a bomb or something-"

 

"kris! tell me where it's at!"

 

kris sighs. "it may or may not be under kyungsoo's bed.."

 

at that, yixing jumps up. "let's go then!"

 

"but, there's only like fifteen minutes thirty three seconds...or is it twenty three..." kris wasn't good at reading clocks, apparently.

 

"it won't hurt for me to just take a peek a few minutes early. i'll put it back and still manage to be surprised when they officially give it to me, i'm a good actor," yixing smiles to himself.

 

"okay. but only because i want to see what it is too," kris gives in. "they never tell me any-"

 

"WE GET IT. c'mon," yixing tugs on his roommate's arm.

 

they slowly open their bedroom door wide enough to stick their heads out into the hallway. it was quiet, the only sound to be heard was the television in the living room.

 

"looks clear." kris observes.

 

"roger that. let's head to kyungsoo's room," yixing answers, stepping into the hall carefully.

 

"who's roger?" kris is confused.

 

yixing rolls his eyes. "just follow me."

 

they make their way down the hallway slowly and quietly, sneaking along the right wall like they were burglers. they get to kyungsoo's room, the door wide open. yixing puts a finger to his lips, telling kris to keep quiet.

 

they _very, very_ slowly peek around the doorway and into the room. kyungsoo sits on his bed, macbook in lap, typing away.

 

"damn it," yixing says. he looks down at his wristwatch. "there's nine minutes fourteen seconds left!"

 

"here's what we do, then," kris starts, getting his serious face on. "i tackle him. he's half my size so he won't be able to get away. you come behind me, dive under the bed. grab the present and we make a run for it. run out the dorms, and never turn back."

 

yixing stares. "or we can just make a distraction that lasts long enough to see what the present is."

 

kris scoffs. "sounds boring, but whatever. it's your birthday."

 

"right," yixing nods. "i already have it figured out. you're going to pretend you're hurt. fall dramatically onto the floor and hold your leg or something while crying. kyungsoo's gonna rush out to see what's wrong, i sneak into his room, take a look, then come out. you magically feel better, we go back to the room like nothing happened."

 

"roger says that's a good plan," kris says and yixing groans.

 

"okay, we have six minutes and nineteen seconds left. time to do this!" yixing and kris do a fist bump.

 

yixing moves down the hall a little in order to be out of kyungsoo's direct eyesite. from there, he gives kris a thumbs out and mouths, _okay_.

 

kris slightly nods to let the other know he gets it. he takes a deep breath. this is it. his first major acting debut.

 

 _don't fail yixing, wu yi fan_ , he tells himself before face planting onto the floor.

 

taylor swift was right. the ground was cold and hard. kris yelps in REAL pain as he rolls around the hallway floor, a metal taste filling his mouth. OH MY GOD HIS NOSE WAS BLEEDING.

 

"kris?!" kyungsoo appears, his wide eyes worried and confused. "what is happening? you're getting blood into the carpet!!"

 

it was the dumbest sight yixing had ever seen. he stood there in awe for a minute, forcing himself not to laugh at kris's floor induced nosebleed and kyungsoo's tiny arms flailing around as he freaked out over the now messy carpet.

 

apparently, kris's distraction was pretty loud and noticeable because now the other members were coming from the living room and their own rooms to see what was going on.

 

and yixing had two minutes and twelve seconds left.

 

he makes a run for it, nearly knocking down poor sehun who stood in the middle of the hallway with the same awe yixing had earlier, running past the bleeding kris and panicked kyungsoo and into the final destination; kyungsoo's room.

 

yixing gets down on all fours , reaching his arm underneath the bed. he slides it back and forth, trying to feel and catch anything that could be the present. he couldn't look at his watch now, but he could guess he probably only had a minute left.

 

he almost screams when his fingers finally grazes across something. he pulls it out to see it's a small, rectangular box with a blue bow neatly wrapped around it.

 

"YES," he yells in excitement.

 

"NO!" yixing looks up to see kyungsoo standing at the doorway, his eyes...wide. "give me that box!" he starts to march angrily towards the other.

 

"i got your back, yixing!" kris suddenly comes through, grabbing kyungsoo from behind and lifting him up off his feet. tiny kyungsoo yelps, kicking his short legs around.

 

"put me down, kris, you're gonna get your nosebleed on me! this is a white shirt!"

 

yixing blinks before looking down onto his wristwatch. "it doesn't matter! it's offically twelve-oh-one! it's my birthday!" he proudly holds up the box. by now, a few of the other members were gathering around the doorway curiously to see what was happening now.

 

"don't open the box!" kyungsoo yells.

 

yixing ignores him, tugging at the bow and letting the blue material fall to his feet. he blocks out kyungsoo's " _no, no, no, no, no_ " as he lifts the lid of the box.

 

there's slips of paper inside. confused, he takes them out the box and holds them, momentarily confused at first, but it slowly turns into a mixture of horror and disbelief.

 

"noooo!" kyungsoo whines as kris sets him down.

 

"what is it?" kris, who's nose was still caked with blood, asks curiously.

 

yixing holds the two slips of paper up by the corner, for everyone to see. "justin bieber tickets?!?"

 

" _what_ ," kris says.

 

" _ew_ ," chanyeol says.

 

" _omg_!" sehun says.

 

kyungsoo snatches the tickets away from yixing's hand. "it isn't what it looks like!" he turns to everyone, laughing nervously while sweat ran down his face.

 

"that's not yixing's present we had decided on," luhan says, clearly confused. "doesn't suho have it?"

 

yixing blinks. "but kris told me it was in here!"

 

chanyeol shakes his head. "don't listen to him, hyung. we never tell him anything."

 

"see, i told you!" kris throws his hands in the air, exasperated, before marching out the room.

 

"so does these belong to you, kyungsoo?" yixing asks.

 

"YES," kyungsoo stomps his foot. "yes, i bought them because justin is coming to seoul in a few days and i wanted to surpsie sehun okay."

 

" _me_?" sehun asks, a smile spreading across his face. "oh my god, hyung."

 

"for both of us. i couldn't miss justin coming to town," kyungsoo gushes. "i NEED to see catching feelings live."

 

"and baby!" sehun says, and starts hopping up and down. "i'm so excited!"

 

"me too!" kyungsoo, who apparently had already forgotten about the bloody carpet and yixing invading his bedroom, starts to jump along with him.

 

"you're both gay," chanyeol says, walking off.

 

"i can't believe i left my drama for _this_ ," luhan says, disgusted. he leaves, too, following chanyeol.

 

"wait, wait, wait!" yixing interrupts the justin bieber fanboys. "what about _my_ present?"

 

"oh, yeah," kyungsoo says. "you can get it from suho. it's a gift card for starbucks, we all helped pay for it. happy birthday."

 

"yeah, happy birthday, hyung!" sehun hugs a quiet yixing, before dragging kyungsoo by the arm. "come on, i have to plan an outfit for the concert."

 

they head out, leaving yixing alone in kyungsoo's room. he stands there for a minute.

 

then he lays onto the bed and curls up into a ball.

 

and cries internally forever.


End file.
